vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Froggit
|-|Froggit= |-|Final Froggit= Summary Froggit is one of the first and easiest enemies Frisk encounters in their journey. They are black and white frog-like creatures who appear to have two pairs of eyes. Not much is known about them, except that they mostly remain confined in the Ruins alongside Toriel and a few other monsters. Some of them appear on the overworld and offer Frisk useful tips instead of battling, most of which are about sparing monsters and avoiding conflicts. A Froggit is later seen in Mettaton's quiz, where it appears as a monster who Frisk has to name, although this ends up really being Mettaton wearing a Froggit shirt. It later appears alongside the rest of the cast to cheer the protagonist on at the end of the pacifist route before having its soul absorbed by Flowey. Multiple Froggits appear briefly in the interactive epilogue of the true ending where they thank the protagonist for breaking the Barrier, although some of them are taken aback by having two new worlds to explore (the rest of the Underground and the surface). Final Froggit on the other hand is one of the last enemies Frisk encounters in the game. Alongside Whimsalot, Astigmatism, Knight Knight and Madjick, they appears in the CORE as mercenaries hired by Mettaton to murder the player and stop them from reaching Asgore. In the Genocide Route, they are one of the few monsters who remain in the CORE to fight off Frisk/Chara, but to no avail. They are an upgraded version of Froggit. Unlike the weak and cowardly Froggit, Final Froggit is aggressive and persistent in their fighting style. Even on the verge of death, they will stand their ground against the enemy. One of them was apparently fused with a Whimsalot and an Astigmatism to form Reaper Bird, one of the Amalgamates. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A Name: Froggit, Final Froggit Origin: Undertale Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: First Enemy, Frog, Monster, Endgame Enemy (As Final Froggit) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Magic, Animal Manipulation (Can summon and control flies), Danmaku, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Breaking the Fourth Wall Attack Potency: Small Building level (Has the AT stat of 4. Capable of harming a low determination Frisk. Physically superior to Sans) | Small Building level (Stats puts it close to Mettaton and stronger than Papyrus) Speed: Athletic Human (Can keep up with a low determination Frisk who should be faster than his zero determination self, who is capable of running at very near athletic speeds. Comparable to other monsters in the ruins) | Transonic (Comparable to other monsters in the core) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Capable of leaping towards and damaging a low Determination Frisk | Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Has a DF stat of 4, making it considerably more durable than Sans) | Small Building level Stamina: Average (Can keep up with a low determination Frisk in battle) | High (Can keep up a higher determined frisk in combat) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with flies Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: A bit cowardly. If monsters are not determined to kill their foes, and is facing against a foe with a strong soul and has murderous intent, their defenses will weaken Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flies: ''Froggit sends flies to swarm around and home in on the enemy. Meanwhile Final Froggit sends flies swarming around the enemy before homing in on them. * ''Skip, Jump: Froggit jumps at the enemy to inflict damage the ol' fashioned way. Final Froggit on the other hand jumps at the enemy aggressively, immediately bouncing back off of nearby walls should they miss. Key: Froggit | Final Froggit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Amphibians Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Animal Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9